Moments
by magnipisika16
Summary: It was the fact that she was leaving that caused him to his knees in despair, but it was a simple wish that brought him at the foot of her door.


**Wassup? Maggie is in the building!**

**Yeah, I know, weird way for me to say that. Anyway, let us proceed to le warnings, nee?**

**Warning: Actually, let's just say this fic contains a scene not intended for the innocent-minded, okay?**

**FLUFF, FLUFF AND AWAY~~~**

**-  
>Song: Moments<br>Artist: One Direction  
>-<strong>

Lal pushed Colonello into the lake for the second time.

"Your defenses are weak!" she cried at the struggling blond.

"You caught me offhanded, kora!" he exclaimed, swimming back to shore.

His commander rolled her eyes, and he could've sworn he saw her wipe a tear away.

"Lal?" Colonello pulled himself off the lake, dripping wet, and approached her. "Is something wrong, kora?"

She didn't answer.

"Hey, you don't have to cry about it, kora," he whispered, placing his wet hands and chin on her shoulders. "I'll be better the next time."

Lal's body jolted in surprised. She turned around, face blushing all shades of red, and gave him the beating of his life.

"You're an idiot, Colonello!" Lal called out as she left the scene. Said Italian struggled to sit up as he watched her walk away. He couldn't help but smile.

"I love you, too!" he called after her.

He really did. Very much.

But, what does she feel about him?

Not even she would know.

**-m16-**

"Hey, have you heard about Commander Mirch?"

"What about her?"

"They say she's going to let go of her private student."

"Private student . . . wait, you mean Colonello?"

Colonello stopped in his tracks upon hearing his name. He turned around, and found the two gossiping girls. Were they talking about him?

"Yeah, him."

"Why?"

"Nobody really knows. Some say she's leaving, while others think she's just being her. You know, cruel and what not."

"The poor thing. I heard the guy has some feelings for the commander. Such a shame. But, what do you think is really the reason."

"I say she's doing this to actually show to Colonello that she's not the type of woman that he thinks she is. Remember how she always complains about how disrespectful her student can be? Yeah, that's probably the only way she couldn't think of."

"That's kind of harsh. I don't think someone can be as cruel as that."

"Can you think of anything else?"

"No."

Colonello stopped moving altogether. He just watched them disappear in the hallway.

There is no way that whatever they're talking about is true.

"Hey, Col!" someone greeted and gave him a hearty slap on the back, making his body jerk in shock. "Congrats! I hear you're graduating! Guess you survived Commander Lal Mirch!"

"Yeah, I know, thanks, kora," he smiled, but it disappeared immediately as he followed his gaze to the direction of the two girls.

"Hey, something wrong, buddy?"

"N-nothing, kora," he stuttered. "It's just that . . . I overheard a couple of female trainees talking about me and . . . about Lal, kora."

"What were they saying?"

"Lal is . . . leaving me, kora. They say she's only letting me go to show me that she doesn't really like me."

His friend made a face.

"If I were you, I wouldn't listen to the things I hear without proof." He pulled Colonello's arm and started leading him to his direction.

"I guess you're right, Ferdz, but . . ." He stopped and pulled his arm from Ferdz grasp. "It's just the way Lal's been acting that's scaring me, kora. We haven't seen each other for the last few days. It's like she's avoiding me."

"I'm pretty sure she's just sad," Ferdz replied knowingly. "You _are _her private trainee, right? Maybe she felt some sort of affinity for you, and now that she knows she's letting you go, she gets a bit melancholic. You know how ladies are . . ."

"But, I'm just becoming a commander like her, kora," Colonello protested. "It's not like I'm leaving her permanently . . ."

His friend stared at him, eyebrows arched, as if he couldn't believe what the other was saying.

"What's wrong, kora?"

"Hasn't she told you yet, buddy?"

"Told me what?"

Ferdz stared at him soberly, contemplating whether he should tell him, or let him know this himself.

**-m16-**

"Your time is up."

Lal raised her head, and dropped it again—her simple gesture to say that she understood.

"Moments passed by quite too quickly, haven't they, Lal Mirch?"

"As it has," she replied with a cold, uninterested voice. She started walking away, but the sound of his next words made her flinch.

"You seem to be in quite a hurry to leave, Commander. Aren't you going for at least a small farewell to your little puppy?"

The commander looked down at her feet, easily affected by his lexis. She knew what he meant by that.

How would Colonello feel? It has just been but a few months, and yet . . . Why do they feel like they were years? Many years. So many, that they felt like they weren't enough for her. How she wanted everything to last forever, or maybe even longer.

For once in her life, she wanted to stay.

"He's not mine," was her then reply. "And, as for farewells, they are very much uncalled for. He will find out soon enough. I believe that it is better that I abscond before he does."

"Afraid that he might stop you?"

She gave out a cold smirk.

"Allow me to rephrase it then. Are you somehow afraid because you know yourself that he has the capacity to do so?"

"Strange," she answered, looking sideways to acknowledge his presence. "You're an assassin—a person who does not give much care to feelings such as these—and yet you seem to have the heart to say such nonsense." She turned around, her face containing a mocking smile. "You surprise me, Reborn."

"Ah, but is you who is the rather surprising one here, Lal Mirch. To think that the well-renowned cold-blooded instructor of COMSUMBIN begins to change considerably in heart? That Colonello must really be something to turn you into that."

The smile on Lal's face faded, and was soon replaced by a stone-hard expression.

"Pardon if I have struck you too hard with my words of accuracy, Lal Mirch."

She sighed as she spun on her heels to go the other way, to where her student was waiting for her. Might as well end this as quickly as she started it.

No more holding back.

"Dear me," the well-suited man smiled as he strode the other way. "My precision . . . It scares even me."

**-m16-**

"Hey, Lal!" Colonello greeted as cheerfully as he always did—no respect, no acknowledgement of her rank—but said commander didn't reprimand him like the usual. She wasn't even dressed up for training.

"Is something wrong, kora?" he inquired, straightening himself from his daily warm-ups. "Aren't we going to train or something? Why are you dressed in your ceremonial uniform, kora?"

"Can you stop speaking for at least two seconds?" she asked. Instantly, his mouth clumped shut. She took a deep breath before continuing.

"I want you to listen carefully to what I'm about to say, Colonello, 'cause I will not repeat this." She reached for something behind her, and went near him. "You're graduating. Apparently, you've met all the qualifications the officials are looking for, and now, you're not anymore a lieutenant."

Colonello blinked at her. Slowly, a smile formed on his face.

"I get it; you're joking, right, kora? To get me to put my guard down? Well, let me just tell you that I will _not _fall for it, kora!"

"Think what you want," she said solemnly. It was then that Colonello realized that she wasn't lying.

"Wait, what?"

"I said, 'think what you want', Colonello. Goodness knows how long it will be before that half-working brain of yours comprehends what I'm saying here. Besides, I already told you that I won't repeat anything that I have said."

"That's just painful, kora," he reasoned out. "I'm only trying to ask for a clarification, because, as always, you're not being clear to me!"

"I'm being as clear as I permit myself to be. Maybe you're the one here at fault, seeing the fact that you can't seem to understand words as simple as that."

Colonello looked hurt all of a sudden.

"Or maybe you're just being as cruel as ever, kora," he retorted.

"As I've said, think what you want. I'll just keep a low profile."

"That's it, kora?" He urged her to look at him, but her eyes were kept low, as if she was watching the ground. "That's how you congratulate your student after many months of being with him?"

"Why? Is there something that I should be doing here?" she asked, finally lifting her calm, brown eyes to meet his enraged blue ones.

"Come _on,_ Lal!" he cried. "Can't you stop pretending to be nonchalant about others for just a bit? At least for me, kora! Do you think I want my instructor to be this way to me on our last day as student and teacher?"

Lal didn't answer, but rather stared at him blankly, crossing her arms on her chest. Colonello's hand formed into fists.

"You know what?" he continued, looking her straight in the eyes. Lal immediately averted her gaze. "When I first found out that you were to be my commander, I was _so _happy because I actually thought you'd be perfect, kora. I even mistook you for an angel. Sure, you gave me a beating of my life when we first met, but that was okay with me. At least I enjoyed being with you, kora. Even if you punch me, push me, call me an idiot, and even treat me like a stupid person—they hurt, yeah, but . . . nothing hurts me more than the thought of not being with you, kora."

Lal's eyes widened at his words. Heaven only knows how glorious it felt like listening to him say them. Again, the feeling of connection is overwhelming her.

She wanted to listen to them forever.

"But, I guess the world was just a lie then, kora." Colonello gave out a bitter giggle as Lal tried to look up again. "Now, I regret everything. I regret having you as a commander. I regret not quitting everytime you gave me a chance. I regret tolerating every sadistic thing you did to me. As a matter of fact, I regret falling for you, kora! I mean, what's there to love about you? You're gorgeous, no doubt about it, but, other than that? Nothing! You're cruel, uncaring, inconsiderate, and most of all, _INSENSITIVE_!"

A small evidence of pain passed through Lal's eyes. For a very short moment, they softened, and looked as if they were _this _close to producing bitter tears.

Colonello noticed that, and he was about to take back everything that he had said, but Lal was quick to transition her almost guilty expression to a cold, blank façade. This instead made Colonello even more furious.

"Why are you like that, kora?" he asked softly. It was his turn to be on the verge of tears. "Why do you keep on acting like you don't care?"

"Because I don't . . ."

Colonello looked at her, surprised.

"Allow me to say this only once, Colonello," she said, her eyes boring through him. "I don't give a fucking shit about the things you say to me. I don't care about your feelings. I don't care about you."

"_AND I DON'T GIVE A BIG DAMN ABOUT YOU AS WELL, KORA!_" Colonello raised his hand, much to Lal's surprise. He looked as if he wanted to hit her, but immediately did he lower it, and began shaking his head in disgust.

"If you were going to leave, kora . . ." he started as he watched Lal's eyes beginning to water. "Then, do us both a favor and leave."

He treaded heavily towards the door, his shoulder brushing violently onto hers, leaving her standing there all alone.

Lal wiped the tears away and sighed.

"That went fairly well," somebody commented. She heard footsteps approaching her, but she didn't turn around. It was obvious who it was.

"Reborn," she called out in a firm voice.

"Quite a show you've presented there. Even _I _would have never expected that last part. Guess you were able to instill the art of self-control into him." He stared at Lal's frozen figure.

"Lal?"

"It could've been worse," she finally responded. "I would've had to go through that awkward phenomenon wherein I tell him that I shall leave, and he starts begging like a puppy for me to stay."

"So you'd rather he has the desire to kill you?"

"Better to leave him mad at me. It makes parting easier." Her fist finally eased up, dropping something. Reborn went near her, and picked it up.

It was a green, camouflage headband.

"Was this supposed to be a gift for the little puppy?" he asked, handing it back to Lal, but she refused to take it.

"The idiot always complained his old one was too tattered and broken. Thought maybe I'd do something nice for the moron on Graduation Day." She sighed again as she spun on her heels and started leaving.

"Better start packing. My work here is done."

"Very well," Reborn answered. "Tomorrow will be the day. You will be picked up at eight. Don't be late."

"I'll be ready tonight."

"Wait, Lal Mirch." Said woman stopped and turned around. Reborn presented the headband again, but she immediately resumed walking.

"Throw it away," she instructed him. "It was stupid of me to actually stay up all night to make him that. He doesn't deserve it." With that, she disappeared into the hallway.

Reborn smiled as he placed the piece of cloth into his pocket and headed for the door as well.

"Still so very predictable, Lal Mirch."

**-m16-**

Colonello regretted everything he had said to her.

Sure, she was being cruel and all, but . . . he still overreacted. Maybe he should go to her and apologize. At least, she'd know that he wasn't mad anymore.

He gave out a sigh as he touched the bottle to his lips and started swallowing the numbing liquid.

"Ahhh," he breathed, slamming the bottle again. He rested his face into his palm and glared at the bottle. This was his third bottle, and yet, he could still feel the guilt; the heart-churning feeling of remorse.

He didn't like that.

All he wants right now is to feel nothing.

"You're Colonello?" somebody asked.

"Yeah," he growled. "What's it to you, kora?"

"Nothing really," the well-suited man replied, settling himself on a chair across Colonello's. "I just came to see what you're really like."

"Who are you supposed to be, kora?" Colonello asked, leaning back on his chair. He placed his feet on the table and started lugging on the bottle's remaining contents.

"My name . . . is not really important right now. You may know me soon enough, or not. It depends upon the choice your instructor will make in the near future."

"What? You Lal's friend or something, kora?"

"I wouldn't really call myself a friend of hers. We're not that close, although, I must say, I can understand her true feelings."

"Heh, yeah right, kora." He lowered his feet again, and slammed the bottle. "If you're here to talk to me about what happened a while ago, and tell me what I should and should not have done, then allow me to gladly tell you to get your ass out of here, kora."

"I won't say anything like that. Like I've said, I only came to see what you're really like."

"What for, kora?"

"Well, for one thing, I wanted to see what kind of person can cause Lal to actually develop such feelings of attraction for him."

"Please, don't make me laugh, kora," Colonello snorted. "Lal doesn't care about me. She's just a heartless commander who I was ever so unfortunate enough to actually come across to, kora. Nothing more."

"I'd like to place a bet against that," the man smirked, tipping his fedora hat to cover his eyes.

"What are you talking about, kora?"

"I'm not in the place to explain, nor would I want to, but . . ." The man reached for his pocket and pulled out a headband. He looked at Colonello knowingly, and then slid the piece of cloth across the table.

Colonello just stared at it.

"Now," the man smiled, gesturing for a waiter. "Let's talk about who _I _am, shall we?"

**-m16-**

Lal raised her weary face from her folded arms and stared at her empty table, save for a picture placed underneath its glass-covering. She stared at it, and couldn't feel even more despaired.

Where has the time gone? How long has she wasted trying to pretend? How long does she intend on doing so? How long will it be before she looses him?

How long . . . how long, she wondered, was he willing to spend waiting for her?

She knew him. She knew that he never meant what he had said. None of them will ever true. Not his words of agony, not his words of affection.

A short, stabbing pain reached her heart, making her double over in ache.

Maybe he did. He meant them all, yet, why couldn't she believe? What was it that she was denying?

Was she denying that for once—just this once—someone had made her feel lament and hurt; a strong feeling of loneliness? She had always been alone, so what makes this different?

Could it be because for once in her life, she felt the warmth of somebody else's heart resonate within her, and now that it was all too late for her, she's still hoping she could bring those moments back?

_Too late . . ._

Alas, what's done is done. The only thing she could do now was to move forward and never ever look back. She had caused this, so is it not fair for her to enjoy its effects?

Lal sighed as she lifted the glass, and picked up the picture.

When was the last time she smiled for a photo? Has she ever? Maybe she did, or maybe she didn't, though she can't remember anything about it. What she does remember, though, was that photos depict lies. People smile for the camera, but then what? As soon as it flashes, so will the true emotions come out of their containers.

_Come on, Lal! Smile for the camera, kora!_

_Idiot! Get a picture of yourself, moron! I don't need that!_

_But, I do, kora! I want to create memories, and I want you to be within them! Come on, just one smile! For me!_

_No!_

_But, Lal!_

_I said no!_

_Gotcha!_

_Wha-? H-hey!_ _Get your prying arms away from me!_

_Quick, Mister, push the button already before she frees herself, kora!_

_Let go!_

_Cheese!_

_Colonello!_

_FLASH!_

Drip. Drip. Drip.

Lal watched as the picture begin to get drenched, but other than that, she didn't do anything else. It was too old anyway, and wouldn't be of any use for her.

Besides, she looked like she was harassed there.

_Hey, Lal . . .?_

_What?_

_Do you love me, kora?_

_What kind of question is that?_

_Well, do you, kora?_

_Sheesh, how am I supposed to know? You know I don't give a shit about nonsense like that. _

_I just want to know, that's all, kora._

_We are at war here, Colonello! Can you not think of those trivial things when we're not in a critical situation?_

_I just want to know, Lal, in case I die, kora._

_Shut up._

_Please, kora?_

_I'm not talking to you anymore . . ._

_But, what if I die, kora?_

_You won't die, moron! Idiots die the last, okay? Do your best to stay alive! Stop thinking that you might die! You're not going to die!_

_If I weren't, then I why do I feel like I would, kora . . .?_

_Stop saying that! Talking too much will only worsen your condition, alright?_

_Lal, I'm sleepy . . ._

_What do you want me to do? Sing you a lullaby or something?_

_No . . ._

_. . ._

_I want you to reassure me that I'll live, kora._

_You'll live . . ._

_Will I . . . kora . . .?_

_Yes. Yes, you will . . ._

_How can you be sure, kora?_

'_Cause I don't want you to . . ._

_Why, kora?_

_Because I . . ._

Lal began sobbing, drenching the photo with her warm, soothing tears.

Everything . . . Everything hurts right now. If only she could bring back the moments when she had the chance, then maybe, it wouldn't have to turn into something like this. Yet . . . what if she did tell him what she never wanted him to know? Would it stop this painful gestures fate keeps on throwing at her, or will everything hurt even more?

She wanted answers, but where will she get them?

Tomorrow, her fate will be changed forever. She doesn't know what was waiting for her there, but, back then, when she was informed, her mind and heart was set. But, now, her resolve has been shattered into pieces, and she has no enough time to bring them back together again, nor does she have the chance too.

. . . _Because I love you, you dumbass . . ._

It's all too late for her.

"Commander! Commander!" Loud raps on the door obstructed her lamenting silence. She stared at it, trying to identify the voice, but couldn't.

"Commander, are you there? We've got a problem!"

She wiped her tears and looked down at the wet picture, and then back at the door. Technically, tonight is when her position as a commander has been terminated. She is no longer responsible for whatever it is that happens within the premises.

Lal Mirch is now free of her duty as a soldier.

**-m16-**

Colonello kicked the door open and stomped inside. His enraged blue eyes scanned throughout the almost-empty room, and almost thrashed in frustration.

She was gone.

She already left.

Lal is nowhere to be seen.

He came too late.

"Why didn't you tell me, kora?" he muttered into the wind. "Why didn't you tell me that you were leaving? How come you didn't inform me that, all this time, you were training me just so I could _replace _you? Well, I don't want your position anymore, kora! Now, you'll have no choice but to stay!"

No one responded for him. Everything was silent. Not even Lal's room neighbors came to stop him. They knew better than to approach the cruel commander's personal space and stop whoever it was that was trying to destroy it. As a matter of fact, no one even bothered listening to him.

Colonello was all alone.

Maybe this was what he deserved for being such a close-minded freak. Lal was right. He was an idiot, and no matter how hard he tries, he still can't comprehend so many things around him.

Like now.

He can't understand why she had to leave. She has everything here. What was it that she was aiming for which is why she left?

Was she not contented with her life there next to him? Or was she tired of everything?

Was she tired of him?

Out of frustration, he raised his empty bottle of vodka, and smashed it on Lal's bedside table, filling her floor with broken glasses. He knelt on them, and, without acknowledging the stabbing pain it brought him as the fragments pierced through his skin, he threw his head backwards and did what his heart told him to do.

He screamed for her name.

"I hate you, kora," he sobbed, covering his tear-stained face with his trembling hands. "I hate the way you make me feel, Lal! Why is it that everytime you push me away, I only end up wanting more of you? Why can't I stop loving you? Explain these feelings to me, because I have no idea how I'll be able to comprehend! Tell me why I love you, kora!"

Again, no one answered for him. It was like talking to the wind.

"Life's unfair, kora," he muttered. "It can't even let me have you a little longer. I hate life, Lal! I hate it as much as I hate you now, kora!"

He crashed his hand into the pool of broken glass, but immediately pulled them away. Blood dripped from them, landing onto his lap. He sighed as he brought out his tongue and started licking the wounds.

The pain was still not enough for him.

He needed more . . . much, much, more of this splendid feeling of soreness to crawl through his senses.

As if that drive was controlling him, his hands started journeying his pockets, until he grabbed hold of his handgun. He pulled it out, and examined it.

It had enough for one last shot. Might as well make the most from it.

Unceremoniously did he raise it towards the side of his head, and gave one last stare at her room.

This was where she never pretended, but rather, acted like herself. How he wished he was able to enter this room before, when she was still here, then maybe he could've been able to decipher her. To know her even better.

To love her even more.

"Goodbye, kora," he murmured as he slowly closed his eyes.

_BANG!_

"Ah!" The Italian cried, a few microseconds after a bullet slid across his hand, making him throw his own gun away. He started rubbing his wounded wrist as he searched for the source of the other bullet.

"What kind of idiosyncrasy are you trying to showcase now, moron?" someone asked. He stared behind him, and found his instructor standing on the door with a gun on hand, body trembling.

"Lal . . ."

"Stupid," she growled in a tremulous voice. "Who gave you permission to enter my room?"

Colonello just watched as she tried to catch her breath.

Was this real?

Was she really here in front of him?

Did she stay?

He struggled to stand up as Lal's body began to jolt in alarm. But when he has fully straightened himself, her stance broke, and she almost cried in pity. Aside from his disheveled expressions was his heavily wounded body. As she watched the gallons of blood crawling from his knees, she couldn't help but feel wrong about everything.

What was going on in his head?

"Why did you come back, kora?" he finally asked. "Did you hear the things I was saying about you?"

"Heard what you said?" she questioned. "I couldn't hear a thing rather than the sound of my own heartbeat after learning that you were throwing a rampage here! Are you crazy?"

"Were you worried about me, kora?" he asked a bit hopefully.

Lal's mouth clumped shut as she looked down. Colonello's eyebrows furrowed.

"If you're not, then why did you come back, kora?" He trudged towards where the gun was thrown off, and he picked it up. "You could've let me do what I wanted."

"You know even I can't afford letting you do that," she answered, readying herself again for whatever it was he was planning. To her surprise, though, he pulled out the remaining bullet from his gun, and threw it away, and then threw his arms up. Lal lowered down her own weapon, knowing he was powerless. With all caution, she started stepping towards him, setting down the gun at the bedside table.

"Tell me what's going on with you," she whispered as Colonello watched her with the fullness of grief.

"Can't you see how much I'm hurting right now, kora?" he replied with a broken smile. "Why didn't you tell me that you were leaving? I had the rights to know, kora!"

"What good would it do if I did, Colonello?" she asked, stopping a few feet from him. "With you knowing it or not, my fate has been sealed! Nothing you do can stop me!"

"Still, why didn't you tell me, kora?"

"And, what? Let you do something foolish like trying to stop me? I don't think so!"

"Why not, kora? You've trained me so that I could protect those whom I truly love, so why won't you let me protect you? Do you want your every effort in making me stronger go to waste, kora?"

"I didn't train you so you could throw your life away in trying to save someone as worthless as I am! I trained you to live and survive, Colonello!"

"Do you think I could live and survive without you, kora?"

"Of course you can, Dumbass! You still have the capacity to continue living, with or without me!"

"What about you, kora? Who's going to ensure that you live yours? Come on, Lal; is it so much for me to ask you to let me protect you, kora?"

Lal didn't answer. All she could do was to try and stop the tears from falling.

"Let me protect you, kora . . ."

"You're not enough for me, Colonello. You will never be enough for me!"

Colonello stared at her with a marred expression. Lal refused to stare at his broken, blue eyes, but he kept on prying her to.

"What makes you so sure that I'm not enough for you, kora?"

"You grew up under my wing, Colonello. If there's anyone here who knows your true capability, it would be me."

"Then you assess me wrong, kora." His eyes hardened as he watched her do her best to look away. "I know in my gut that I am enough to stop you from leaving me, and I can prove it."

Lal looked up at him, face full of tears. She didn't answer, and neither did he. Slowly, he neared his face towards her, and she didn't give any sign of withdrawing. Instead, she waited for whatever it is that he wanted to do to her, regardless of how predictable he was being.

But, as soon as his lips touched hers, the predictability vanished. With full force, he pushed her towards the bed, and trapped her with his arms. His lips brushed against hers, but not with affection. Affection was out of the question. The kiss was full of desperation.

Forcefully, his tongue demanded for an entrance, and no matter how firm she had sealed her lips, he has still somehow found a way to pry them open, and let himself explore the insides of her mouth. Lal's hands tried to push him off, but his strength dominated hers. He just pinned her down helplessly, and she had no choice but to give in to him.

Slowly, her arms slid off his hold, and glided across his neck, locking her hands behind his head. Her tongue began to gradually come out to calm his.

It worked.

The force in his lips began to fade, but they were still trembling as his hands moved to unbutton her uniform. He then skimmed his lips down towards her neck, and lower still to her collarbone, and then up again towards her neck. Lal began twitching everytime his tongue slithered across the surface of her neckline.

"Colonello," she gasped when he bit the part below her ear, and then began licking it again. "Stop this . . . You . . . know . . . better."

"Do I, kora?" he suddenly blurted out, raising his head to look at her glumly. "Do you think a man who just tried to kill himself when he thought that the woman that he loves has left _knows better_, kora? Do you think that what I'm doing right now to you is something to be done by someone who _knows better_?"

Lal stared at him firmly, and then sighed.

"Yeah," she answered. "That's because I've always believed in your strength. I know you can survive this. I believe in you."

Tears began to brim from his almost-sullen eyes, and dropped on her face. To his surprise, she smiled—a small, shy smile.

Her real smile.

"Lal . . ."

"If I could have one wish in life, Colonello," she whispered. "I'd wish for you to be with me. Forever."

"Lal, you . . ."

"Ssh," she hushed him, placing a finger on his lips. "That's enough now. No more." Gently, she pushed him out of the way, and Colonello gave consent with her silent request, but he still stayed in front of her, if ever she was intending to make a run for it.

She wasn't though.

Reborn was right about her. She was afraid that Colonello had the capacity to stop her. Now, she had realized that her fears were right.

He _did_ have the capacity to stop her.

"I understand now what you're trying to tell me, so no more, okay?" she murmured gently, her trembling hand touching his flushed face, making it harder for him to hinder from crying even more. He wrapped his arms around her small body, and buried his face into her shoulders.

"Lal," he sobbed. Said woman sighed as she gently patted his back with her hands.

"You can be a bit of a crybaby when you're drunk," she commented. "Your defenses are still too weak weak. Another set of training method is in order here."

"Heh, that's only because you've caught me offhanded," he replied with a grin. He lifted his face and stared at her. "Does this mean you'll stay for me, kora?"

Lal's reply was a gentle smile. She reached for his shoulder, leant forward and kissed. When she let go, she stared at him again, and tears began to form in her weary eyes.

"I'm sorry, Colonello," she whispered, and then gave his shoulder a tight squeeze, making him loose his consciousness.

_In time, I'll find the words to say . . ._

"Lal . . ." Colonello muttered in his sleep, as Lal began buttoning up her uniform again. She slid off her bed, arranged him in his sleep and then draped a blanket over his body.

"Forgive me, Colonello, but I can't stay as much as I wanted to . . ."

"I love you, kora . . ."

_Before you leave me today . . ._

Lal stopped at the frame of her door, and looked back at him.

"I love you too, Colonello . . ."

_As you act in my mind going back to the time  
>Playing games in the street, kicking balls in my feet<br>There's a numb in my toes as I close to the edge  
>There's a pile of my clothes at the end of your bed<br>As I feel myself fall, make a joke of it all_

"Moron! How the hell did you find me here?"

"Hey, you didn't teach me for nothing, kora! I'm a professional finder now!"

"But, why?"

_You know Ill be your life, your voice, your reason to be _

"Like what I said awhile ago, I'm here to replace you, kora!"

"Replace me? Are you out of your mind? Do you even know what's about to happen?"

"Why? Do you, kora?"

_My love, my heart is breathing for this moment_

"Will you come with me, kora?"

"I-idiot! W-who would want to come with you?"

_In time, I'll find the words to say . . ._

"You take care of yourself, alright, kora? Do what you can to have your curse lifted without being punished, okay?"

"Colonello . . ."

"'Til then, Lal Mirch, kora."

"Wait!"

"Hm?"

_He was drunk then . . . he may not be able to remember what you said before._

"Colonello, I . . ."

"You . . . what, Lal?"

"I . . . I'll always believe in you, so, please . . . Please keep your promise that you'll live . . ."

"It's a promise, kora!"

_Before you leave me today . . ._

**-FIN-**

**Yeah, I know, cliché. So not like me to write about a topic so tedious. Well, I just heard the song, and though it'd be perfect. Besides, I needed an outlet for my sudden release of hormones, whatever that means.**

**BTW, sorry if I portrayed Colonello a bit violently here. I just like to view the guy as someone who is a bit possessive in a sense, because, come on, who wouldn't be possessive with a girl like Lal Mirch?**

**What else . . .?**

**Actually, that's just about it. Save for my endless invitation to you guys to join the HITMAN REBORN COMMITTEE. The group's really fun, I promise, but if ever you would just go there to (sorry for this word. I'm just really pissed with a few members as of late) BITCH UP the group, then I suggest you think twice before pressing the "Join Group" button, okay? *smiles sweetly* Not unless you like Lal Mirch's non-RPer after you and your FB account . . .**

**Okay, I'm tired now. I need some sleep.**

**Thanks for reading! Please review! It makes me a happy little Maggie!**

**LoveLots~**


End file.
